Just Try
by neverforevers
Summary: AU. Two girls who have struggles of their own meet and help each other deal with the day to day troubles that come with mental illnesses. Trigger warnings; mentions of self harm, suicidal tendencies, etc.
1. Chapter 1

First and foremost, these characters are not mine. Though I wish they were.

This is a story of how two girls who didn't even know they needed each other, come together.

Much drama is to be expected, and it is rated M for a reason people. So just be patient with me.

I am not much of an open person but I do want to say that I wrote this story because I relate to Callie and I wanted to somehow share my story, so here it is. Of course there are **trigger warnings**; self harm, suicidal tendencies, etc. So be prepared.

Let me know what you think, kindly.

** Callie**

The first thought I had when I woke up was "Damnit,". Here I was again, unsuccessful and looking like an idiot. The last thing I remember was my roommate, Addison, screaming in my face and EMT's picking me up. Addison wasn't supposed to be coming home today. That's why I did it.

I looked around the cold room and saw a lot of white. White walls, bedding, dresser. Great, I'm back in the freaking mental institution. God, why can't they just give up on me already? Let me pass over or whatever but stop trying to save me.

I rolled my eyes and turned on my side, facing away from the door. I took a breath and told myself that I just needed to act like I was fine and it was all an accident and they'll let me go and I can go back home and do it again and hopefully this time, I'll freaking succeed. I heard footsteps into my room but didn't turn around because facing another stupid doctor was the last thing I wanted right now. "Ah, you're finally awake. Good to see it." The voice was perky, almost annoyingly.

"Look, I'm fine it was all an accident. I was really tired and wasn't paying attention to how many pills I was taking." I said without turning around, the annoyance in my voice evident. "Well I wasn't going to ask what you did because most of the others are kinda touchy in that area, but hey that's fine too."

I turn around to see a perky, blonde headed girl with huge blue eyes, smiling widely at me. She was in a t-shirt and pajama bottoms and wrapped in a white robe. Obviously a patient. "Sorry, I uh- thought you were a doctor." I said, noticeably staring at the girl. "Oh, Dr. Schilling is doing her rounds, so she'll be here soon. I'm Arizona by the way. I'm head of the welcoming committee. I'm also the only one on the welcoming committee." She says flashing me her dimples and a short giggle. She's trying to get me to laugh and it works.

"I'm uh- Callie. Nice to meet you." A blush becomes evident and I know she sees it. "Well uh-Callie, it's nice to meet you too. Though under stupid circumstances. I better get going before Schilling notices my disappearance."

And with that the beautiful girl was out of my room. Jesus she was gorgeous. But why the hell is she in this place?

**Arizona**

I had been waiting for the raven haired beauty in room 394 to wake up and I had no clue why. But when I passed by the room and saw that we had a new patient, a gorgeous one at that, I knew I had to say hi. Even just laying there looking out of it, she was breathtaking. I either made her nervous or she had a stutter, either way it was adorable as hell.

I was walking back to my room when I saw Dr. Schilling was about to walk into it. "Good afternoon, Arizona. How are you doing today?" She asked smiling at me as I walked in. "Today an up or a down day?" I smiled at her. "Today is an up day. I'm doing good."

"Any nightmares last night?" She asked me while checking my stomach for any new scars. "No nightmares last night." I replied to her as she put my shirt down and wrote something down, like always, in my chart. "I'm happy to hear it, Arizona. If you don't have anything to share with me today then I think I'll be on my way. Come see me if you need me." She touched my arm and smiled at me before she walked out.

Dr. Schilling was a great woman. A great doctor. She cared about us and wasn't just doing her job, she did more than that. I smiled as I thought about the past conversations I've had with her and how many times she has held me in the middle of the night while I cried.

I got into bed and turned on the tv but not paying much attention. All I can think about is the beautiful, dark haired girl down the hall and what the hell she could be doing here.

**Thanks so much for reading guys. My story will continue according to the feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who followed, favorited, and gave a few comments. Instead of crying for hours over tonight's episode, I'll give you guys a new chapter. Thanks again guys.

* * *

**Callie**

I woke up startled. Someone in whatever dream I was having was screami- wait no, someone is actually screaming. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and the screaming stopped for a second. It started again but this time it was different, there were words being spoken in between all the screaming.

I waited to see if I'd hear running or someone going into the room but nothing happened. So being the nosey one I am, I got up to go find the source. (I would obviously be the first dead in a scary movie) As I walked towards the room where the now yelping was coming from I was wondering how no one else was hearing all of this. I come up to a closed door and slowly open it and peak in to find the beautiful blonde who, just a few hours earlier, came to say hello.

Getting confidence from I don't know where I walked up to the side of the bed gently laid a hand on the soft skin of Arizona's right arm. I shook it a little bit "Arizona.." nothing. "Arizona, wake up… It's Callie." Still nothing, except for her convulsing and yelling something I couldn't make out. "Arizona! You're okay! Wake up!" I yelled at her and put two arms on her shoulders, shaking her vigorously.

She came to and her eyes burst open. She looked around the room and those big, blue eyes landed on me. "C-Callie what are you doing here…what.." She said to me not looking directly in my eyes and trying the pull herself together. "You were screaming. And yelling. And saying things that I couldn't make out. How did no else hear you? No one even looked out their door or anything.." I asked her, scrunching my face up and looking out the door.

"They're uh.. kinda used to it. Thank you. F-for waking me up…" I smiled at her, leaning my head to the side to get her to look me in the eye and smiled. "Hey, no problem. I'm gonna go now, if you're okay." I realized I still had my hands on her shoulders and I pulled away to leave but I felt her grab my hand.

**Arizona**

"Can you- do you think you could…. Will you stay here? Just for a little bit?" Where the need for me to ask that question came from, I wasn't sure. But in an odd way, Callie made me feel safe. I wasn't ready to fall back to that nightmare. I wanted to stare at the girl who was like a dream.

She looked at me, raised an eyebrow, and smiled genuinely. "Of course I can." She went to sit in the chair but I tugged her hand again and scooted over in my bed. Callie got the hint and nervously got in the bed next to me and leaned back. "So, what in the world is a beautiful girl like you doing in here?" She asked turning her head to look at me. I realized I was staring and I think she did too. She chuckled a little bit and did that stupidly cute eyebrow raise again. "Lets start with the easier questions. It's too late… or early," I said looking at the clock realizing it said 4:37am "to ask such questions. How about…how old are you?" I fiddled with the blanket, not wanting to answer the question she asked.

Callie laughed a bit again. "I'm 18. And wait, let me guess how old you are. Um, 19?" I giggled. "You are correct. What gave it away?" I looked up at her. "I can just, read people I guess."

"Or you're just good at the guessing game." I said mocking her. Callie laughed a real laugh this time. One that came from the belly. And man was that a laugh I could get use to. Wow I just met this girl what is wrong with me? "Yeah yeah ok good one."

We laid there for a minute, falling into a comfortable silence. Neither one of us knowing what to say next. Callie spoke up and turned her body towards me. "Ok lets see, what is your last name? And what's your favorite food?" I turned back towards her "Robbins, and I love pasta. All kinds. What about you?" I told her, yawning. "Torres, and I love Mexican food. All of it." Callie said with no hesitation.

She leaned her head back against the bed, closed her eyes and yawned. "Its really lat- early. We should get some sleep." I told Callie with my eyes closed. Subconsciously leaning my head on her chest. "Yeah I should get back to my…" But she was out.

And I fell into a nightmare-less sleep.

* * *

I either have a lot of time on my eyes or none at all. So I'll update as much and as soon as I can. I promise for longer chapters, too. Thanks for reading guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys. Sorry for the delay. I've been having quite a few down days. But thank you for all your lovely reviews.

* * *

**Callie**

_Dear Chloe_

_It's been a week since I woke up in this place. I don't get much sleep. On the nights that I'm not calming Arizona down, I'm lying awake trying to just make it through and see morning. Sometimes I wonder if the bipolar is another actual person in my brain, taking control and hitting switches, doing whatever they want. Why is this who I am? Why do I have to be this person? I want to be someone else. Someone happy. Though, this Arizona girl makes me laugh a lot. There is just something about her that makes me forget all about my shitty existence. For a moment, she makes me think my existence isn't so shitty. She never tells me about her nightmares, and I've learned to stop asking. She'll tell me when she's ready. Sometimes, I kinda want to stay around just to see her smile everyday. She's got these big, blue eyes. And these ridiculously cute dimples that I've noticed only make an appearance when she genuinely cares about what's being said._

_Anyways, I love you, Chlo. And I miss you everyday. See you soon. _

I looked up from my notebook to see Arizona leaning against the doorway and smirking at me.

"I'm waiting for me to tell you what you've been writing in that everyday," Arizona says as she walks in to sit at the end of my bed.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill ya," I told Arizona, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. It's Tuesday, which means we can go walk the track around the hospital. I think it's pretty nice out if you want to go with me?" Arizona asks me, showing her dimples because she knows I can't say no to them.

I poke her right dimple and agree to it. We walk down the two flights of stairs and out the front door.

"So, do you know when you're getting out of here?" I asked Arizona, crossing my arms and falling into step with her.

"Probably in like two weeks, I think. It really depends on everything…" She tells me, not looking at me. Not wanting to tell me what the _everything_ is just yet.

"I think it's the same for me. At least that's what Dr. Schilling said to be expecting. So that's what I'm hoping for," I told Arizona as I picked up a stick to start pulling it apart.

We fell silent for a few minutes. Arizona swinging her arms and staring off, obviously thinking hard about something.

"Will I get to see you? When we get out of here I mean," Arizona asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"Well I mean, yeah. Can't get rid of me that easy," I nudged her arm .

She smiled at me and turned away. I could still see the smile she had all over her face as she looked ahead of us. It made me hopeful. Hopeful of what, I'm not real sure. I know that what Arizona and I have is much more than a friendship. At least, sometimes I think so. Like when she's laughing really hard and she puts her hand on my arm as she throws her head back. Or when I hear her screams in the night and I go to comfort her and she won't ever let me leave. The way she grabs my shirt and pulls me onto her bed so I can wrap my arms around her while she cries against my chest. She clings to me like life support. And I wouldn't ever dream of letting her go.

**Arizona**

Callie and I make our way back inside hand in hand, nothing out of the ordinary for us. Somehow our hands just always make their way to each other. Callie has become my life line. The way she holds me in the night makes me feel safe, and loved.

I know that what we have is special. I don't really know _what_ that is, but it's something. I think Callie knows that, too.

"Callie, can I ask you something?" I look at her as we sit down at a table in the cafeteria. We're both allowed here at the same time now without supervision since neither of us is on suicide watch anymore.

"Of course," She says to me, her gorgeous brown eyes looking concerned.

"What made you take those pills?" I asked her looking right at her, hoping she knows that I'm serious about knowing this time.

Callie looks down at her hands in her lap and sighs heavily. "Are you sure you want to know this? You'll look at me differently.." Callie admits looking shy.

I move to sit next to her and take her hands and lean my head to the side to catch her eyes. "Nothing you ever tell me, could make me think differently of the beautiful woman you are. Inside and out," I reassure her and she looks hopefully at me.

"The things I'm always writing in the journal, are to my best friend Chloe. She killed herself 6 months ago. We were so much alike. Had a lot of the same illnesses. I had talked to her on the phone only a few hours before she did it. I was going on and on about my own drama and I didn't even notice how upset she was. Before we hung up she was like _'I love you, Calliope. I mean that.'_ And I was just oblivious. I knew that she was having trouble. But I was so caught up in my own shit," Callie closed her eyes. I wiped away a few stray tears and she opened her eyes to continue.

"I woke up to my roommate Addison shaking me and telling to me get up. She was being weird and calm and told me to go in the living room and sit down. She told me that Chloe took 108 Percocet that she had been buying from people and saving. When her mom found her it was already too late. I was yelling at Addison to just say, say that she's dead. And when she did, I completely lost it. I didn't sleep for days, I didn't eat," Callie was sobbing against my chest as if she was reliving it.

"It's okay, Callie. You don't have to keep going," I whispered in her ear as I rubbed a hand up and down her back.

"No it's okay. I want to tell you," She took a deep breath and continued. She told me how from that day on, she saved up pills so she could take them, too. She told me how she would stay up at night waiting on Chloe to walk through the door. She told me how the first time she tried to take all the pills, Addison walked in on her taking them right as she passed out. And that was her first visit to the hospital.

After that there had been 4 visits to the hospital, this making it 5. The way Callie explained her sadness to me made my heart break. It made me want to take away all her pain and deal with it her for her so she would never feel pain again.

It made me want to be by her side for a long time, to make sure she never feels pain again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

I know I'm not the only one cracking up at Arizona on Greys tonight. BTW, Jerrika Hinton replied to a tweet of mine tonight calling me cute. I almost fainted.

Anyways here is the Arizona story you all have been waiting for. Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Callie

Here I was, another night rocking Arizona back and forth. Not that I mind it. Because I don't. At all. She was leaning on my chest while I rested my chin on her head. Her pale white arms were shaking as they wrapped around my waist and to my back. I ran my right arm up and down her back while my left was softly petting her beautiful, blonde hair. That smelled really good.

"Shhh, it's okay baby. I'm here now." I whispered over and over, in different variations, into her ear. I could feel Arizona shake against my body, and it made me hurt for her. It made me want to hold her like this forever.

I'd been thinking about Arizona a lot these past two days, not that I don't already. I've mainly been thinking about telling her how I feel. But then I get scared because if she doesn't feel the same way, I can't lose her. It doesn't matter if I don't get her the way I want her, as long as I have her in some way I'll be okay.

Her tears and shaking had let up but I knew she wasn't asleep yet.

"Hey there," I said softly as her blue eyes met mine.

This was the way it always went. I would hold her and rock her and whisper in her ear until she calmed down. Her breathtaking eyes would look up at me and always very quietly, whisper hello.

But this time was different. Arizona didn't say anything. She looked into my eyes, more like my soul, so deep I felt entranced.

We stayed that way for a few seconds. Just looking into each others eyes. It was like a freaking movie. One that I wanted to watch over and over again. I hadn't noticed until now but my right hand had landed on the back of her neck, and my left on her lower back. Arizona's right hand was sitting softly on my hip and her other was somewhere beneath us.

Suddenly my breath was caught in my throat. Arizona's eyes got darker and her grip grew stronger on hip. I leaned in closer, keeping her gaze.

"Tell me," I whispered as softly as possible, knowing that Arizona knew what I was saying.

Her head dropped back to my chest and her hand came up to twirl some of my hair. I felt her take in a deep breathe and let it out onto my chest.

"Where I grew up, people were called names, people were pushed around and hit a lot. The way that I grew up is not the American Dream. It's the American Nightmare. At least, that's what my brother, Tim, called it. We used to pretend that our dad was just another monster that went away when we turned on the lights. Whenever he got mad at me and ran around swinging at me, Tim would follow behind flicking all the lights on and off, over and over again. Then my dad would get mad at him, and go after him instead," Arizona took a deep breathe and closed her eyes and I tightened my grip on her, letting her know that I was right there.

"He drank a lot, my dad did. He probably still does, but I haven't seen any of my family since I was 17. The last time I saw them my dad was yelling and screaming at the top of his lungs. Calling me 'dyke bitch' and laughing. I walked out, leaving my mom to fend for herself because for years, she left Tim and I to fend for ourselves. Watching on the sideline as he abused us mentally, physically, and emotionally. Tim told me to go. He wanted me out. He was always sticking up for me because I couldn't do it myself. At the young age of 13 I was diagnosed with clinical depression and a personality disorder. Which runs hand in hand with bipolar disorder. It was a tough decision for the doctors to make because I was still just a kid, but I was in and out hospitals for a long time," She breathed deep. I knew what she was going to say next was going to be hard so I leaned in and kissed her forehead, giving her some encouragement.

"The first time I cut myself I was 8. The first time I attempted suicide I was 10. I did it because my dad had told me too. He yelled at me and told me no one would care, no one would miss me, the world would be better off. I remember that night Tim clutching me to his chest and bawling into my hair, saying that he would miss me, that he cared. But I was frozen. I felt nothing. When he left my room that night I reassured him that I was fine. He checked me for scars like the always did, counting the new ones, and then he went to bed. I woke up the next morning in a hospital bed, in this hospital, with my aunt and Tim by my side. I completely forgot what happened so Tim reminded me that I had tried to hang myself in my closet, but he came to check on me and found me as I went unconscious. When my dad heard what was going on, him and my mom left the house and called my aunt to come over. They had to tell the cops that my parents were out for the night and she was staying with us," Arizona was choking up and finding it hard to go on. I gripped her to my chest and shut my eyes as tears fell down my face.

Thinking of a tiny Arizona being hurt like that, by her own father, makes me hurt. It makes me sad and it makes me furious. It makes me want to go out and find this man and do all the things he did to Arizona and her brother only worse.

"The nightmares are of my dad. Him coming and finding me in my apartment when my roommate is out and killing me. Tim is always in the background trying to stop him but it never works," Arizona's body went limp against me as she sobbed.

Arizona

I had stopped crying for the second time tonight as Callie rocked me back and forth, for the second time tonight. I couldn't believe what I had just told her. I've never told anyone that. Let alone, someone I've known for barely two weeks.

But Callie isn't just someone I've known for two weeks. She's so much more than that. I've been meaning to tell her how I feel, but I'm scared to do it because I don't share my feelings and I especially don't share them when I'm scared to lose someone whom I care for so much.

I realized I was clinging to Callie like a life raft so I let my grip loosen. I leaned up and looked over Callie to look at the clock. 4:47 am.

"You should go and get some sleep," I whispered against Callie's chest, but she didn't budge.

"Arizona I'm not leaving this bed whether you like it or not," Callie replied chuckling just a little bit.

"Oh I definitely do not mind that," I said a bit sultrier than I meant to let out. I could feel my face burn red and I was thankful for the darkness. I could tell Callie was trying not to laugh at me.

I lay my head back against the pillow so Callie and I could be face to face. "Thank you," I told her softly. "For everything. For being you. For holding me and listening to me and just being amazing,"

"I would do anything for you," Callie told me blatantly. That was when I realized how close we were. How are lips were merely inches apart. I could feel her breathe on my mouth.

Our eyes stayed connected while our heads leaned forward and then BAM. My head slipped off the edge of the pillow.

Our foreheads wacked into each other with quite a force. We both lay there rubbing our foreheads in silence until Callie let out the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard. I was staring at her laughing until it became contagious and I couldn't help the belly laugh I let out.

That was when I knew I loved her.

* * *

Didn't think I'd give it to you that easy, did ya?


	5. Chapter 5

I hope this makes up for the wait.

* * *

**Callie**

I should be happy that tomorrow Arizona and I are getting out of this place, and I am, honestly. But I'm not ready to face everyone. I'm not ready to go back out there and be afraid of living my life. Be afraid to live without Chloe for another day. These past few days have been rough, I just want my best friend back. I've done a lot of sulking, and a lot of ignoring Arizona. For one, that almost kiss or whatever. I can't figure out if she was leaning in or not. What if her head fell off the pillow on purpose? What if she did that so she didn't have to kiss me? And for two, I've just felt distant. Not from other people, but from myself. Through these past few weeks Arizona has made me forget about the reality and it's like we were living in a bubble here and we didn't have to walk out those doors to face our shitty lives. But tomorrow, we do. I am really grateful that Arizona and I are getting discharged on the same day, though. I can walk out of here with her by my side, and that makes me feel better about it. But what happens after that? She goes back to her apartment and I go back to mine. Will we keep in contact? Will she even want to see me once we get out here? I know she said she wants to, but what if we walk out those doors and out of our bubble and everything changes?

Addie came to visit me just a few days ago. We didn't talk a lot. She hugged me and sat with me on a bench. She understood my silence and was there if I wanted to talk, but I didn't. I can't. Or, I don't know how. It's hard to understand if you've never been through it. Addie understands to an extent, and I'm grateful for that. I have heard nothing from my parents. Typical. I gave up on them a long time ago and they gave up on me.

I'm sitting in my room and looking out the window, not wanting to go out my door. It's been like this the past few days. I just can't seem to find the willpower to get up. But of course, it's time for everyone to go gets their meds. I slowly get up and pull my robe on, walking out the door and head for the nurse's station and the first thing I see is a set of bright blue eyes and a pair of dimples staring at me. I couldn't help but smile widely back. That smile was like heroine and I want to inject in my veins. I want to feel it all the time. The way it brings my body to life, makes me feel okay.

A pale hand wraps around mine. "Calliope," she's looking at me with this look in her eyes, one that just says "stay" and I want to listen to it. "I've missed you," Arizona whispers against my neck as I pull her in for a hug. When her arms gracefully wrap around my neck, I feel at home. I feel like I belong in these arms and this body, this beautiful body, belongs in mine as well.

"Hey what'd I say about calling me that in public, huh?" After Arizona and I spoke about Chloe and how she was the only one to call me that, Arizona started saying it. It was the first person since Chloe to actually make it sound filled with love. I hated the way anyone else said it, but when Arizona says it I melt. What is this girl doing to me?

Arizona laughed and kept hold of my hand while we both grabbed our meds. "You're not locking yourself up in your room today. We're going to go down and get some breakfast," I didn't argue. I was relieved that she didn't feel awkward about the almost kiss, and I was happy to spend time with her in our bubble before it bursts.

We walked hand in hand to the cafeteria and got our breakfast and sat down across from each other. We ate in silence, neither of us feeling awkward about it. I looked up to notice Arizona staring at me with a smirk on her face.

"Ummm," Arizona cut me off before I could question her. "Do you have anyone waiting for you at home?" I laughed at that. "What like a boyfriend or girlfriend? Umm definitely not," I laughed again. "Oh so a boyfriend _or_ _girlfriend_ huh?" Arizona said it with a slight raise to her chin and that same smirk back on her face. I coughed. I just realized I told her I was into both. "Well, uh, I mean…yeah," Arizona laughed. "Well we already established that I'm gay soo," she replied and I stopped her. "Uh, when did we establish that?" I do not ever remember Arizona telling me she was gay. Am I dreaming this? WAKE UP CALLIE YOU'RE JUST HAVING A WONDERFUL DREAM! Oh god. I can't breath. "Well I think me telling you that my dad called me dyke would kinda…make it clear," she told me looking sideways at me. I was trying to reply, I really was. But I needed to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Okay okay, so I had to pinch myself multiple times. Was this really happening?

"Earth to Callie…" I blinked, realizing I hadn't said anything. "You still here?" Arizona said smiling, knowing. "Y-yeah. I guess I just hadn't put two and two together. But I mean hey, that's fine with me," oh boy. I said that too eagerly. Arizona laughed at me. Her cheeks becoming a small shade of red. "Yeah, I bet it is,"

Arizona

I'm trying not to laugh out loud at Callie stumbling over her words. But it's so damn cute and I can't help it. I can't help but hope that stumbling over words and red cheeks mean she feels the same. She's been ignoring me the past few days, that much I'm sure. I know that it's probably half because of the almost kiss we had, and the other is because she is dealing with stuff of her own. I can see the pain in her eyes when I look into them, the smile she forces. I know because I know the feeling. And you can't understand unless you've been there. So I gave her the space she needed. I knew she'd come around. But when I saw her this morning I couldn't let her go and coop herself up in that room again. I had to drag her out and make her laugh. And that's what I'm looking at right now, and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"C'mon," I say to her smiling. "Let's go watch TV in my room. My shows are coming on," I take her hand, like always, and lead her upstairs. We pass Dr. Schilling on our way up, who tells us she'll see us both later this afternoon for our last day evaluations.

We reach my room and Callie makes her way over to my bed to curl up while I turn on the TV. I crawl in the bed and up next to Callie. I grab her arm and put it around my shoulders so I can lay against her chest. It felt so natural to be wrapped up in these arms. I felt like I belonged in them. They keep me safe and warm. I can't pay attention to this show because all I can think about is Callie. Even with her right next to me, she's all that's going through my mind. I can't help but believe that we both we're brought together for a reason. I need to tell her. I need to let her know how I feel and that I think she feels the same. I need to tell her that I think we could help each other, and be each others reason for being. But when I look up at her, and she looks down into my eyes, I'm speechless. I can't breathe. I can't make my mouth open. So I don't. I lean up and I can feel her eyes looking so far into mine that it's like she's stealing my soul. I'd let her. _Take it. It's yours._ She leans down, and our lips are only centimeters apart. I can feel her breath on my lips. Our eyes are locked, and then so are our lips. It's slow, and then it's hungry. Our mouths fit together, just like our hearts do. Her tongue sweeps across my bottom lip and then our tongues battle against each other. She's kissing me back. She feels it too. She's kissing me like she wants to be loved. Her hands are in my hair, and mine on her neck. Pulling each other impossibly closer. Air becomes necessary and we pull apart. Breathing heavy and her eyes are darting back in forth from my mouth to my eyes. My heart is racing. That was so much more than a kiss. That was so much more than anything I've ever felt before. The hurting, yeah that was strong. But that kiss, it was stronger. It took over my pain, took over the hurt and for once in my life, I felt real. I felt alive and important.

This feels like falling in love.


End file.
